fringefandomcom-20200223-history
The Plateau/transcript
PROLOGUE Hoboken, NJ - Calculated Chaos (In Hoboken, Milo Stanfield works the busy streets to implement his plan - to cause the death of a woman using a highly calculated series of chain reaction events he intends to initiate) GOOD SAMARITAN: (as a bike messenger clips him) Ah! Ugh! FEMALE WITNESS: (as a bike messenger goes careening into a fruit stand) Oh, my gosh! GROCER: (to the bicyclist that toppled over his fruit) You alright? You alright? GATHERED CROWD: (overlapping shouting on the busy street - a distraction to local drivers) REFOCUSED CROWD: (gasps and screams - as the woman targeted by Milo is struck and killed by a large passenger bus with a distracted driver) ACT I Team Headquarters - Olivia Returns AGENT FRANCIS: Welcome back, Agent Dunham. You do remember me, right? OLIVIA: Yeah. You're that tightwad that owes me seventy dollars. AGENT FRANCIS: Damn it! I was -- I was hoping you'd forget about that. It's good to see you. OLIVIA: You too. AGENT FRANCIS: No worse for the wear -- you look like you got some rest. OLIVIA: A continuous I.V. drip and government-issue antipsychotics, It's like instant R & R. AGENT FRANCIS: It sounds like fun. Maybe I should, uh, dive off the deep end. OLIVIA: Hey, you think anyone would notice a difference? AGENT FRANCIS: You know what I realized this minute? That I didn't miss you at all, not even an itty, little bit. OLIVIA: Come on, you were lost without me. Admit it. AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah, yeah. Broyles' Office - Master Plan SECRETARY BISHOP: How does she seem? COLONEL BROYLES: She seems like Olivia Dunham. SECRETARY BISHOP: For all intents and purposes, she is Agent Dunham. She's internalized her traits, her memories, her knowledge. When tested, she consistently responds as our Agent Dunham would under similar circumstances. COLONEL BROYLES: And what about our Agent Dunham? Has she made contact? SECRETARY BISHOP: She is on the other side... focused on the task at hand. COLONEL BROYLES: Permission to speak, Mister Secretary. SECRETARY BISHOP: Go ahead. COLONEL BROYLES: Putting an impostor on my team is too big a risk. Now, you can run all the tests you want, but you don't know how this Olivia will respond in the field. SECRETARY BISHOP: We have no other choice. She needs to be completely immersed in Agent Dunham's life. Over time, she will reach a plateau, and her new identity will become fixed. COLONEL BROYLES: How much time? Because I'm not willing to lose one of my legitimate agents. SECRETARY BISHOP: You don't know what we have to gain. COLONEL BROYLES: Which is what, exactly? SECRETARY BISHOP: Sit down. She can move between worlds. We have discovered some ways to cross over. But each comes with their own dangerous consequences - but she... she can cross without harm. The Science Division is working-up a series of experiments. We need her to submit willingly, which she'll only do if she believes that she belongs here. Phillip... if we can learn what she already knows... COLONEL BROYLES: ...we can begin to defend ourselves. And what if her new identity doesn't hold? SECRETARY BISHOP: Then she'll no longer be necessary. Keep me apprised. COLONEL BROYLES: Yes, sir. ACT II Hoboken, NJ - Initial Response AGENT FRANCIS: Yesterday a Liberty Metro bus ran a red light, killing a person. This morning same thing happened again. Two mornings in a row, two buses kill two people. Now, Lookers ran the probabilities, and it's a statistical anomaly. OLIVIA: What happened at yesterday's crash? AGENT FRANCIS: Police considered it a routine accident, so we have no more information. You mind taking over? OLIVIA: Sure. Okay... the first victim's name is Cole Arnett, forty-three years old. He was on his way to his job. He is a hospital case worker. Must've been his unlucky day. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright, we're coming in. Oxygen, people. AGENT: Air quality normal, no oxygen needed. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay, listen up. Agent Lee will be meeting us on the site. He'll be calling the shots. (To police officer) Agent Francis. MELISSA: Watch the time Agent Lee. I need you back in that chamber in eight hours, or your burns will regress. You can kiss all that healing good-bye. LINCOLN LEE: Easy come, easy go. MELISSA: Oh, you think you're amusing. LINCOLN LEE: I am amusing! God, I miss this. AGENT FRANCIS: I bet. Did, uh, Broyles download you yet? LINCOLN LEE: Talked to him on the way over. I need a victim I.D. AGENT FRANCIS: See what I can do. LINCOLN LEE: Where's my...? OLIVIA: ...Field kit? Here. You look better. LINCOLN LEE: You look sane. You doing alright? OLIVIA: So far. I mean, it's my first day back, so... listen, when I pulled that gun on you, I didn't know what I was doing. Something had happened... LINCOLN LEE: ...but nothing happened. You and I we're good. OLIVIA: Yeah? LINCOLN LEE: Yeah. MALE EMT: Died on impact. No attempts to revive her were made. AGENT FRANCIS: Obviously. Still have any fingerprints? MALE EMT: Right hand's probably your best bet. AGENT FRANCIS: Real name's Jillian Foster, thirty-two. Lives right here in Hoboken. MALE EMT: Anything else? AGENT FRANCIS: She liked daisies. BUS DRIVER: I never hit a person before, never. I mean, once, I hit a pigeon. I felt horrible for weeks. LINCOLN LEE: No sign of environmental degradation. Molecular cohesion is intact. AGENT: So why is this a Fringe case? OLIVIA: Yeah, yeah. We're done. Thanks. What, you got something? LINCOLN LEE: When's the last time you saw one of these? OLIVIA: God, a pen? I don't know. Preschool maybe. AGENT FRANCIS: I didn't know they still made these. LINCOLN LEE: It's obviously new. No dents, no scratches. OLIVIA: Where'd you find it? LINCOLN LEE: Right there, by the mailbox. OLIVIA: Oh, that's where the bike messenger said he swerved, so he wouldn't hit some old guy that was bending down. LINCOLN LEE: Huh. AGENT FRANCIS: Uh, you want to share, buddy? Or are we supposed to stand here and watch you think? LINCOLN LEE: Alright... it's pretty rare finding one of these just lying around. OLIVIA: Well, maybe the old guy bent down to pick it up, and that's what caused the bike messenger to swerve. AGENT FRANCIS: Causing him to hit the stand. LINCOLN LEE: Like the pen started some kind of... chain reaction. AGENT FRANCIS: Did you find something? LINCOLN LEE: What is it? OLIVIA: Sorry, I thought I recognized someone. AGENT FRANCIS: You okay? OLIVIA: Yeah. AGENT FRANCIS: Alright, so... Fringe Event... or not? LINCOLN LEE: Not sure yet. But something weird definitely happened here. OLIVIA: Yeah. Bolivia's Apartment - Concerned Boyfriend OLIVIA: Hello? FRANK STANTON: Hey, babe. OLIVIA: You didn't have to do that. FRANK STANTON: Hey. OLIVIA: Thank you. FRANK STANTON: So how was it? OLIVIA: Yeah, it was... it was pretty good. FRANK STANTON: Yeah? OLIVIA: What's happening in North Texas? I heard it's a pretty bad outbreak. FRANK STANTON: Twenty-two smallpox cases so far. OLIVIA: Has Atlanta called? FRANK STANTON: No, no one's assigned me yet. OLIVIA: Oh. FRANK STANTON: Wait, why are we talking about this? OLIVIA: Because you're a virologist, and smallpox is one of your areas of expertise. You may as well start packing. FRANK STANTON: No, I mean, why are we talking about me? I want to talk about you. How was it being back at work? What's wrong? Did something happen? OLIVIA: Well, at first, it was normal. And then we're out in the field, and -- and... I saw a face. FRANK STANTON: A face? OLIVIA: Mm. FRANK STANTON: Was it someone you know? OLIVIA: Do you remember the Secretary's son -- the one who was kidnapped when he was a boy? FRANK STANTON: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: Yeah, him. But it wasn't really him. It was -- it was like I was hallucinating or something. FRANK STANTON: Did you tell Broyles? OLIVIA: No. FRANK STANTON: Maybe you shouldn't be on field duty. OLIVIA: Yeah, I want to be there. FRANK STANTON: I know, but you have to tell someone -- a doctor, at least. OLIVIA: I need my life back, Frank. FRANK STANTON: And I love your gung-ho attitude, but, Honey, you just got over a breakdown. If you need help, that's fine. OLIVIA: Frank, it was my first day back. I was nervous. I don't think that it's that surprising that there's a trace... FRANK STANTON: I can take myself off call. Maybe it's not a good time to travel. OLIVIA: That's not what I want. Are those avocados? Where did you get them? How much? FRANK STANTON: Don't worry about that. Liv, what if it happens again? OLIVIA: It won't. FRANK STANTON: But if it does, you'll tell Broyles, right? Because... I love you. OLIVIA: I'll tell him. FRANK STANTON: Thank you. OLIVIA: Can we eat? FRANK STANTON: Yes, we can eat. OLIVIA: Okay. FRANK STANTON: Okay. ACT III Team Headquarters - Impossible Odds LINCOLN LEE: Alright, help me out here. So the first bus driver was distracted by tree trimmers when he ran the red light. The second bus driver was looking at a fight over oranges. Isn't distraction the root of every accident? AGENT FRANCIS: Listen, I'm not finding any connections in these victims' bios either. The first guy, Arnett, worked at a hospital for the past fifteen years. The second victim, Miz Foster, landed her position at Gregston Electric a little over a year ago. LINCOLN LEE: Maybe they knew someone in common? AGENT FRANCIS: Or maybe, despite what Farnsworth said, it's just... two freak accidents. LINCOLN LEE: You know, Liv thinks I'm right... about there being chain reactions that led up to the crashes. AGENT FRANCIS: Okay. Well, now that you two have, uh, rediscovered your Vulcan Mind Meld... do you think she's doing okay? LINCOLN LEE: Yeah. Why, you don't think so? AGENT FRANCIS: I don't know. I just -- I just feel a little uncomfortable. LINCOLN LEE: That's not a shocker. You let a Doppelganger coldcock you with a bottle because you didn't pick up on the fact that she wasn't your partner. AGENT FRANCIS: And you would have? LINCOLN LEE: I just know Liv a little better, that's all. AGENT FRANCIS: Right. 'cause you -- you kissed her one time. LINCOLN LEE: How was I supposed to know she had a boyfriend? AGENT FRANCIS: Okay. LINCOLN LEE: Whatever. The point is, I would've known. AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah, keep telling yourself that, okay? When she was having her breakdown, she kept on and on about how they were trying to make her believe she was somebody else, that this wasn't her life. This is gonna sound nuts. What if she's telling the truth? What if it's not the real her? LINCOLN LEE: That is nuts. AGENT FRANCIS: You're right. Alright. For the record, you cannot tell those two apart. LINCOLN LEE: Look at this-- over there on the ground, the lower corner. AGENT FRANCIS: That's another ballpoint pen. LINCOLN LEE: Get Liv, tell her we got something. Someone is causing these accidents on purpose. AGENT FRANCIS: How is that even possible? I mean, what would be the odds? AGENT FARNSWORTH: ... zero-point-zero-zero-zero - impossible. LINCOLN LEE: Astrid, we see impossible every day. AGENT FARNSWORTH: You see improbable. You're asking me if it is possible for a person to use a ballpoint pen to set off a chain of events that culminates in someone getting killed by a bus twice? LINCOLN LEE: Exactly. AGENT FARNSWORTH: There's no way. OLIVIA: But given how few ballpoint pens are out there, finding one at both crime scenes-- I mean, that's an anomaly. You said that yourself. LINCOLN LEE: What if someone calculated the variables? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Thirty-seven people in the intersection, twenty-two cars, four trucks, two buses, wind speeds of five to ten miles an hour, and that is just to start. In total, we are talking about a hundred and twenty variables in a dynamic system of differential equations. I can't solve that kind of a problem, much less manipulate the outcome to my advantage. LINCOLN LEE: So there's not even the slightest chance we're dealing with a murderer? AGENT FRANCIS: Dude, seriously? What part of zero-point-zero-zero-zero don't you get? OLIVIA: What is it? AGENT FARNSWORTH: It happened again. LINCOLN LEE: What did? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Bus accident, East 85th and York. Upper East Side - Calculated Chaos OLIVIA: Have you called the ambulance? POLICE OFFICER: It's on the way. OLIVIA: Sir, we're gonna get you to the hospital. AGENT FRANCIS: Where were you sitting on the bus? FEMALE PASSENGER: Right in the front, first seat. LINCOLN LEE: Did you happen to notice a pen? TEEN MALE: What? LINCOLN LEE: A-a pen, a-a ballpoint pen. You use it to... to write with. AGENT FRANCIS: Looks like there was some sort of commotion. Dog ran into the street, distracted a bus driver. There is no way this is another coincidence. OLIVIA: Except this time it didn't work. He's gonna make it. Uh, ma'am, you need to stay still. It's not over. He's still here! Stop! Don't move! Take your hands out of your pockets. Put your hands on your head. Whoa! ACT IV DoD Hospital - Two Minute Warning LINCOLN LEE: Give Astrid his physical description. Have her run it through the database. OLIVIA: I did. She's already working on it. Okay, you've got to get back in that pod. LINCOLN LEE: It's just the two-minute warning. MELISSA: Agent Lee, what part of "be back in eight hours" didn't you understand? OLIVIA: You know, I - I still can't believe that he knew the bike would cause the truck to slow down and swerve under the footbridge. I mean, he didn't even look. How did he know precisely when to jump? LINCOLN LEE: You should stop focusing on how and focus on why. Why is he targeting these people? OLIVIA: Alright, I'm working on it. LINCOLN LEE: The victims must have something in common. There's got to be a connection we're not seeing. MELISSA: Oh gawd. OLIVIA: Okay Lincoln, you got to get in there. LINCOLN LEE: Cross-check their medical files, criminal records, job histories, tax histories... OLIVIA: Shut up, okay? I got it. LINCOLN LEE: Someone's gotten bossy. Stanfield Residence - A Loving Reminder MADELINE STANFIELD: Where have you been? They've been calling all day. MILO STANFIELD: What did you tell them? MADELINE STANFIELD: Nothing. You have to call them back. MILO STANFIELD: Each liquefied thing provides an instance of the proper gift being liquid. Liquid and mass is equal. Passing through liquid and mass is the same. MADELINE STANFIELD: If you don't call them, I will. MILO STANFIELD: But you won't. You see, your only action will be inaction. That's your pattern. MADELINE STANFIELD: What? MILO STANFIELD: Ninety-seven percent of your actions prioritize relational bonds over other variables. Eight out of nine times, you avoid making decisions that could result in a negative outcome. MADELINE STANFIELD: I am not some collection of data you need to make sense of. SIMULTANEOUSLY: I'm your sister. MILO STANFIELD: I'm worried about you. Can't you see that? MADELINE STANFIELD: All I want is for you to... MILO STANFIELD: ...is for you to be safe. That's all I've ever wanted for you. Go again. MADELINE STANFIELD: Stop finishing my sentences... SIMULTANEOUSLY: ...and let me help you. MILO STANFIELD: Trust me, Milo, I've always been there for you. I've always taken care of you. That was fun. (holds out small figurine of horse) Don't. I... Don't. Don't. MADELINE STANFIELD: You didn't expect that, did you? Because you've forgotten what it's like to feel emotions. MILO STANFIELD: No, no. MADELINE STANFIELD: You've forgotten us. Mom gave you this as a reminder... MILO STANFIELD: No. MADELINE STANFIELD: That you didn't have to do more than you were able to, that we loved you. MILO STANFIELD: That's irrelevant now. MADELINE STANFIELD: Milo, please! I don't recognize you anymore. I made a mistake when I signed you up. I didn't mean this. You have to follow the rules. You have to do what they say. You're overreaching. Remember this. (horse figurine) Team Headquarters - Connected Victims AGENT FRANCIS: Li--listen... what time is your mommy gonna be home? No, no, no, no, no, no, no. I don't want to hear you play your flute, kid. I'm gonna call you back. OLIVIA: You just hung up on a child. AGENT FRANCIS: You talk to the next witness. I hope it's a tuba player, okay? OLIVIA: Fine. Uh, this is Agent Dunham, can you connect me to the next witness, please? Excuse me? Hey, Charlie... AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah? OLIVIA: Since when do we need a code? AGENT FRANCIS: They upgraded the system last month. You don't remember? OLIVIA: Sorry. I guess I'm still getting over the head trauma. AGENT FRANCIS: Uh-huh. Hey, Liv. OLIVIA: Yeah. AGENT FRANCIS: You remember that time when we were at Coney Island? We were riding the Hellhole together, right? You got sick, and you threw up on the guy next to you. OLIVIA: Yeah... except you threw up all over the person next to you - so you can stop trying to rewrite history. What -- what made you think of that? AGENT FRANCIS: Witness is from Coney. OLIVIA: Oh. Hey, wait a sec... Jillian Foster was a consultant for Gregston Electric. AGENT FRANCIS: I don't see the connection. OLIVIA: The first victim worked at Bryant Hospital, right? AGENT FRANCIS: Yeah, Cole Arnett. They mainly deal with neurological disorders, Alzheimer's, Parkinson's, PTSD -- top-flight medical research. OLIVIA: Okay, it says here that Gregston Electric owns a subsidiary company called the Ivon Medical Group. The Ivon Medical Group is also listed as one of Bryant Hospital's outside vendors. AGENT FRANCIS: You're driving. Bryant Hospital - Milo Identified AGENT FRANCIS: As hospitals go, not bad. OLIVIA: Yeah, unless it's run by an evil genius who's creating accidents to kill people. AGENT FRANCIS: Good morning. RECEPTIONIST: Welcome to Bryant. What can I do for you? AGENT FRANCIS: Agent Francis, Agent Dunham. We're here to see your Chief Medical Director. RECEPTIONIST: Hold on, I'll let him know. Hi, Violet. Could you let Doctor Levin know Fringe Agents are here? It'll just be a minute. Are we being quarantined? AGENT FRANCIS: No. Scout's honor. AGENT FRANCIS: Are you seeing what I'm seeing? Right there on the table. We're definitely in the right place. DOCTOR LEVIN: So sorry for the delay. I'm Doctor Levin. AGENT FRANCIS: Agent Francis. OLIVIA: Uh, Agent Dunham. Hi. DOCTOR LEVIN: Please, my office is right this way. OLIVIA: Doctor, we just noticed that a lot of your patients are using ballpoint pens. DOCTOR LEVIN: Well, many of our residents have trouble interfacing digitally due to their mental deficiencies. Pen and paper is just a -- well, an easier way to communicate. AGENT FRANCIS: Did you know Mister Arnett well? DOCTOR LEVIN: We didn't socialize outside of work, but, uh, well, we were all devastated when we heard. OLIVIA: What about this woman? DOCTOR LEVIN: Yes, Jillian Foster. She, uh, worked with the Ivon Medical Group. They were, uh, conducting a drug trial here. You're kidding me. Jeffrey Mayer? AGENT FRANCIS: You know him? DOCTOR LEVIN: Yes. But I, uh -- I don't understand. He was killed too? OLIVIA: Doctor, we're gonna have to question all your science and medical personnel on staff. DOCTOR LEVIN: You're not looking for a doctor. You're looking for a patient. We started this study a year ago. We were working on creating "nootropics." OLIVIA: Like smart drugs. DOCTOR LEVIN: That's right. All of our test subjects started with an I.Q. of less than sixty-five. Our aim was to increase their intelligence so they could function independently day to day. AGENT FRANCIS: That's a worthy goal. DOCTOR LEVIN: We thought so too. OLIVIA: Oh, st -- ca-- can you go back? Stop. That's him. DOCTOR LEVIN: Milo Stanfield. AGENT FRANCIS: You don't sound surprised. DOCTOR LEVIN: I'm not. This was Milo five months ago -- measured I.Q. of fifty-six, severe cognitive deficiency. OLIVIA: He's reciting the digits of Pi... DOCTOR LEVIN: ... to one thousand decimal places, while solving differential equations in his head. AGENT FRANCIS: That is unbelievable. DOCTOR LEVIN: That was after one treatment. We gave him five. Every time we administered the protocol, his intelligence increased exponentially. The final phase of the project allows subjects to be released under the supervision of a guardian's care. OLIVIA: And after that? DOCTOR LEVIN: After that, we return the subjects to their original state. A necessary part of human drug trials. We had to determine whether there are any permanent adverse side effects. OLIVIA: So Milo didn't want to be regressed, which is why he went after Cole Arnett. DOCTOR LEVIN: We thought it was an accident. I drove to Ivon and informed Jillian myself. She was concerned that the delay in regressing Milo might compromise the results. She offered to handle it herself. AGENT FRANCIS: So Milo killed her too. So what about the third victim? Jeffrey Mayer? DOCTOR LEVIN: A recovery specialist, who we contract with if somebody goes missing. The thing is... I only put the order in yesterday. Mister Mayer had not yet been assigned the task. OLIVIA: Okay, so who's Milo's guardian? DOCTOR LEVIN: Uh, his sister. She lives out on Long Island -- Oyster Bay, I believe. OLIVIA: You really think he'd go back there? He's got to know that's the first place people are gonna look. AGENT FRANCIS: I've been to Oyster Bay. I never saw an oyster. OLIVIA: I can't wait to tell Lincoln he was right, that this guy is actually able to start a chain reaction to commit murder. AGENT FRANCIS: I'm not watching the happy dance. ACT V Stanfield Residence - Interviewing Madeline MADELINE STANFIELD: Can I help you? AGENT FRANCIS: Fringe Division. We need to ask you a few questions. MADELINE STANFIELD: Uh, about? OLIVIA: About your brother, Milo. MADELINE STANFIELD: Three people? OLIVIA: That we know of, yeah. MADELINE STANFIELD: No, there must be some mistake. Milo wouldn't kill innocent people. AGENT FRANCIS: I suppose he didn't think they were that innocent. You know, after all, they were trying to cut off the medication that was making him smart. Right? OLIVIA: Do you have any idea where he is now? MADELINE STANFIELD: He doesn't confide in me anymore. AGENT FRANCIS: You mind if I take a look at his room? MADELINE STANFIELD: Go ahead -- last door on the left. OLIVIA: Is that you? MADELINE STANFIELD: Mm-hmm. OLIVIA: "Milo and Madeline" -- sounds like a kids' book. MADELINE STANFIELD: You're not the first person to say that. OLIVIA: Ah, you seem close. MADELINE STANFIELD: We were. He was a lot older, but... we liked the same cartoons, played the same games. OLIVIA: I had the opposite. My sister and I were close in age, but... we fought over everything. MADELINE STANFIELD: Are you close now? OLIVIA: Uh, she passed a few years ago. MADELINE STANFIELD: Oh, I'm sorry. That must've been... really difficult. OLIVIA: It was. MADELINE STANFIELD: When I was little, I used to always be scared that something would happen to Milo. He'd forget to check for cars, just run right into traffic. I worried that he'd never be happy. He'd never feel like... like he belonged. OLIVIA: Must've been hard watching him struggle. MADELINE STANFIELD: It was harder for him. That's why I agreed to the drug study. OLIVIA: He isn't that helpless person anymore. He's dangerous, and I think you know that. So if there is anything that you can think of... we just don't want to see anyone else get hurt, including your brother. MADELINE STANFIELD: It's a... it's a good-bye note. But it says where I can reach him. OLIVIA: Thank you. Oyster Bay - Unpredictable Solution AGENT FRANCIS: Patricia Hotel, Lakewood Avenue. OLIVIA: Yeah, I'm gonna call backup, get them to meet us there. AGENT FRANCIS: Hold on a second. What if that's what Milo wants? You know, that's his M.O., always ten steps ahead. OLIVIA: So what, you think he knew that his sister was gonna tell us? AGENT FRANCIS: Listen, he knows we're onto him. He knows his sister. What if he's trying to set us up? OLIVIA: Well, we can't just stand here. AGENT FARNSWORTH: I can't answer that. OLIVIA: Why not? AGENT FRANCIS: Because there is no answer. It's a mathematical problem without a solution. OLIVIA: Well, which scenario is more likely? We go to the Patricia Hotel, or we don't? AGENT FARNSWORTH: Suppose he predicts you'll go there. But then you'll predict he'll predict that, so you don't go. AGENT FRANCIS: So we shouldn't go? AGENT FARNSWORTH: But then he predicts that you predicted that. And he changes his plan, which means that you should go to the hotel. But then he predicts that you'll predict what he predicted too. It's an infinite spiral. OLIVIA: Okay, well, thank you, Astrid. We'll take it from here. AGENT FRANCIS: Where you going? OLIVIA: To the Patricia Hotel. AGENT FRANCIS: Liv... OLIVIA: Look, Charlie, he could be there now. I'm not willing to lose him. Are you? AGENT FRANCIS: Fine. You drive. OLIVIA: Charlie, there he is. ACT VI Patricia Hotel - Alleyway Chase MILO STANFIELD: Oh, that wasn't supposed to happen. (Olivia falls down and gasps for air) AGENT FRANCIS: Freeze! (shoots Milo in the leg as he flees) (to Olivia) Here. Take it. Take it. Press the button. (to Milo) You move again... the next one won't be in your leg, buddy. (to Olivia) You're okay. Just breathe. AGENT FRANCIS: Since when do you break protocol? You passed by an Auburn Diamond, okay? Blinking Auburn Diamond, which you ignored. Compromised air quality. FEMALE EMT: Pressure's normal. OLIVIA: Thank you. FEMALE EMT: Yep. AGENT FRANCIS: You need oxygen to breathe. OLIVIA: Charlie, I'm sorry. I don't really even know why I did that. AGENT FRANCIS: Because you're a daredevil. I get it. So if you don't mind... I'd appreciate it if we don't go through this again? OLIVIA: Okay. Medical Confinement - Milo's Fate OLIVIA: The drugs have been in his system too long, so the doctors weren't able to reverse the affects. According to the doctors, the patterns that he sees are too complex to put into words. His thoughts now can only be interpreted by a machine. MADELINE STANFIELD: So... so the machine is talking to him? OLIVIA: Madeline, your brother... he no longer thinks in terms that you or I would be able to comprehend. I'm sorry. MILO STANFIELD: Is equal value of six. Six is the solution. What is a solution? Derives a gradient of 'Y'. Evaluate a 'Y4' and proceed. Isolate discontinuities and recalibrate. There's a forty-two percent chance that the King will take the Queen. DoD Headquarters - Brandon's Lab SECRETARY BISHOP: You know, sometimes I envy you, Brandon. Being here, nothing to distract you. BRANDON: Mister Secretary, I didn't realize you were coming. SECRETARY BISHOP: These are my son's clothes. BRANDON: Yes. I thought if I used items from the other side, it would provide an associative link which would spark Olivia to... SECRETARY BISHOP: ...cross over to the other universe. Yes, good thinking. When will it be ready? BRANDON: We're very close. So far, all the test subjects I've hooked up to the chair. They're experiencing a high level of anxiety, their stress is causing my readings to fluctuate. I've been tinkering with this thing all day. SECRETARY BISHOP: The solution is obvious. Submerge the subject in water. BRANDON: Sensory-deprivation tank. Of course. The womb-like atmosphere naturally provides a state of relaxation. SECRETARY BISHOP: Sometimes simpler is better. BRANDON: Do you miss it? SECRETARY BISHOP: Miss what? BRANDON: Being a scientist. SECRETARY BISHOP: I am still a scientist, Brandon. I just have a much larger laboratory. Let me know as soon as the tank's ready. Bolivia's Apartment - Hallucination OLIVIA: God, I don't know how you do it. I'm never done packing till the cab actually arrives. FRANK STANTON: Well, I'm off to deal with diseased people in North Texas, so it's not like I have to look good. OLIVIA: Oh, except you do. FRANK STANTON: Are you sure you're okay with me doing this? I can still call Fiken, beg him to cover for me. OLIVIA: We have had this conversation. FRANK STANTON: I know. I know. It's just they haven't told me yet how long I'll be gone. OLIVIA: So just keep me posted. FRANK STANTON: (phone rings) That's probably the cab. (leaves the room) PETER (as a vision): You know why you didn't die today, right? Because you didn't know the protocol. If you'd stopped for oxygen, you'd be dead right now. But you did something that he couldn't factor in, you kept running. You know why you did that. It's the same reason you thought you saw Walter in the hospital. It's the same reason why you think you're seeing me now. You're not from this world Olivia. You're not her. OLIVIA: You're not real. PETER (as a vision): Real is just a matter of perception. I am here. And I'm a part of you that you have to hold onto. You can't forget who you are Olivia. You can't forget where you're from. You can't forget this. (a gentle kiss) FRANK STANTON: What's wrong? OLIVIA: Nothing. You just surprised me, that's all. FRANK STANTON: You alright? OLIVIA: Yeah. It's just I'm gonna miss you. FRANK STANTON: I'm gonna miss you too. I will be home as soon as I can. OLIVIA: Okay. Well you call me when you land. FRANK STANTON: Alright. Bye. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Three Episodes